


Oh my~

by JesterMonkey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton reads a fanfiction about himself.</p><p> </p><p>Fanfiction read: Stardom and Confidence by isissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/gifts).



> Babe, I love you.

Mettaton gasped as he scanned the writing on Alphys’ screen. A slight blush swept across his face as he read the story in front of him.

_“Mettaton went heart eyed again, thanking the world for letting him meet someone as sweet and honest as Neo. Feeling the thick goo coat his tongue, Mettaton’s chest fluttered, admiring Neo’s softly quivering form as if it were the most precious thing he’d ever been allowed to touch. Ex cupped the silicone heart gently, pulling it out of the chamber where it was suspended by gentle magic. Neo gasped and pressed his thighs together, the cool fabric of Mettaton’s gloves teasing him. Mettaton slipped off his gloves one at a time by gently biting the tips of the index fingers and pulling them off, shuffling Neo’s heart from one hand to the other as need be. Neo bit back a whine and gripped Ex’s thigh roughly, his cannon arm held up to just obscure his face slightly.”_

 “Oh my.” Mettaton blushed, looking behind him hoping that no one could see what he was doing. The paparazzi could have been anywhere.

He pursed his lips as he looked to the box below where he could leave feedback. He sighed, turning away from the monitor. He didn’t even question why Alphys had that on her computer anyway. Sans walked into the room.

“Are you okay there, Mettaton?” He asked softly.

Mettaton rubbed his eyes. “I just read a story where I was in a relationship with…Well, me.”

Sans dashed towards him and wiggled an eyebrow. “That’s…uh…That’s pretty Meta.” Sans leaned into Mettaton’s ear. “That’s a Meta…Ton.”

Mettaon shoved him away violently. “GO FUCK YOURSELF!” He screamed.

Sans shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a story for that.”


End file.
